


Golden Afternoon

by JojotheRadPenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, my attempt at poetry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojotheRadPenguin/pseuds/JojotheRadPenguin
Summary: Hermoine comes to Severus with some news...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Gift Exchange





	Golden Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaomiJameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/gifts).



> My first attempt at poetry because school has been kicking my arse and I haven't hardly had any time to actually write..

On that fine golden afternoon,   
You came to me with great joy in your eyes,   
And told me we had to talk,  
I dropped my quill pen, thinking the worst,  
"Have I done wrong? Does she want to walk?"  
My dear Hemione, you tried to talk, but didn't know how,  
And it only sets my nerves ablaze.  
And on that fine golden afternoon, you said that you were pregnant,  
And I showered you with weeping, never-ending praise.  
I was left speechless and breathless,  
I had no words I could say,  
Such news wasn't what I was expecting then,  
On that fine golden day.  
This is all so sudden,   
And we have not prepared,  
But you, Hermione, have been through so much already,   
Look at all we have shared.  
Now that new life is growing within you,   
Many questions have begun to plague me,  
" _Will our Child's dreams come true?"_  
 _"Will I be the kind, doting Father?"_  
 _"Will I be the Father who smiles, who is patient, who is mild?"_  
 _"Will I be the Father who chases monsters,_  
 _out from under your bed and back into the wild?_ "  
And what of you, my dear Hermione?  
Will you be the kind of Mother who worries,  
When our Child is ill?  
Will you bring them cheer by showing them faeries?  
Will the Child have your eyes?  
Will the Child love us right away,   
Or will it look upon us in surprise?  
Will the Child be a son or perhaps a daughter?  
Will the baby adopt my crankiness,  
Or will they be like you and be intellectually stronger?  
Yes, on this fine golden afternoon,  
These questions seem rather pointless,  
While I sit here in my classroom.  
Will our Child love our Mother,  
As much, if not more, than their Father?  
I am scared and excited,  
Hesitant yet bold,  
We are going to be a Family,  
And our Child we will soon hold.


End file.
